Sonic DragonBall XZ
by sydsyd1134
Summary: Sonic find himself transported into the DBZ World; in human form! He meets Goku and his friends and seaches for Sonic's human formed friends. Can they find the others and the DragonBalls and the Chaos Emeralds before a new threat does?
1. Where Am I and The Great Sayiaguy?

I do not own Sonic or Dragonball Z. All belong to rightful owners

Sonic opened his eyes. Man did he have a head-ache. He stood up but stumbled a little; he saw a small lake nearby. He walked steadily as he could towards the lake. He splashed some water on his face to really wake himself up. Sonic rubbed his eyes and stared down into his reflection. Staring back at him was a 15 year old teenager with spiky blue hair, strange bright green eyes, an open blue vest revealing a lean yet muscular chest, white gloves, and the same socks and sneaker Sonic wore. Sonic screamed. He moved a little, the reflection did the same. Sonic screamed louder. He was human.

"W-what happened to me?" Sonic staggered in shock, "Last thing I remember; I was Super Sonic and Shadow was Super Shadow and Silver was Super Silver, all the guys were there too. All I can remember I was fighting Eggman for the Master Emerald on Angel Island, Shadow, Silver, and I tried to Super Chaos Control. A flash a blind light then, poof! Now I'm a human!"

Sonic shrugged and ran off at super speed to find civilization. The area looked somewhat familiar; he had seen forests like this back on Earth. Perhaps he was transported back to Earth once again. Sonic stopped and gaped when he saw a highway full of hover cars. The earth he knew only had land cars; they never could float off the street. Could he have traveled through time? Is this earth in the future? Has the others been transported and turned human as well? Ugh, so many questions, so little attention span.

Sonic grinned when he saw a city across from the forest. He ran over and read the sign. It said _**WEST CITY**_. West City…never heard of it. Sonic had before visited every city Earth had to offer; none of which had West city. Again the blue human hero shrugged and zoomed inside. Sonic then started to walk casually through the busy city. It was nothing like the cities on the earth he knew.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Man, how am I going to find the others?" Sonic groaned. They he heard a scream. It was a bank being jacked by some thefts. Sonic groaned then cracked his knuckles. A good workout he saw in this. Before Sonic could run and take down the robbers, a man jumped down from the sky. He was wearing a weird green costume with a white bandana and sunglasses. The strange man is greeted by cheers, "Oh thank God!" "It's the Great Sayiaman!" and "He's come to stop them!"

_"The Great Sayia-who-ha? Is this guy some sort of superhero? The used to say that to me when I came along.'_ Sonic thought sadly.

The robbers ask, 'Who's the Great Sayiaman?"

Then the 'superhero' started, "Prepare to be defeated by the defender of justice, protector of this city..." and etc., etc., etc. And while he's doing the introductory song, he was doing some really, I mean really lame poses. Until finally he announced, "I am the Great Sayiaman!"

Sonic clapped and snorted, "Wow dude, I've seen a lot of superheroes in my life; but you are the lamest!"

Sayiaman turned around looking pissed. "Hey, it took me forever to memorize those lines and poses!" he argued. This boy Sayiaman saw about his age was totally alien looking to him. Not alien as in Frieza or the sayains, he was a weird looking teenager. He had spiky bright blue hair and unusual brilliant green eyes. His clothes and gloves were normal looking but he had strange looking sneakers. This weirdo kid was mocking him too.

"Hey Sayiaguy, not that I want to burst you egotistical bubble but, those guys are getting away.' The boy implied suddenly. Sayiaman turned around and saw the robbers running off. Before Sayiaman could fly to get them he felt a rushing wind fly past him with bright blue light. He turned and saw the boy was gone. He turned back to the robbers; he gasped. The boy who was sitting on top of a group of beaten up robbers.

"H-how did you do that?" Sayiaman stuttered. The boy smirked and rubbed his nose triumphal.

"Heh, well hero if you must know I just ran here." He said simply.

"R-ran here? That big wind and blue light was you? Who are you and how?" He asked.

"If I tell you, promise me you tell me who you are. I'm good at keeping secrets." The boys smirked. Sayiaman nodded and jerked his head to follow; then he flew off. The boy nodded and understood; he ran at his normal sonic speed and followed until they met up at a giant estate-like place. Sonic read what the estate's name was _**"CAPSULE CORPARATION"**_ it read. Capsule…?

Sayiaman took off his bandana and sunglasses; revealing a boy his age with short spiky hair and black eyes. "My name is Son Gohan. I am half of a now extinct alien warrior race. My father and a friend who lives here are the last two. The race knows how to fly and have superpowers." Gohan introduce himself. They went in the estate, only to be greeted a pretty blue haired woman named Bulma Briefs and her lavender hair son Trunks. Sonic didn't remember earthlings having such odd hair color. When Vegeta was introduced, Sonic got "Shadow" vibe from him.

"I'm just going to call a few friends over," Bulma said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_'Sure, a few friends…'_ Sonic thought sarcastically. Bulma just contacted a whole party of people. Gohan introduced his family and friends; Gohan's Mother Chi-Chi, his little brother Goten, his first teacher a green man also called a Namek Piccolo, another younger Namek claiming to be Kami or god, a old man named Master Roshi, a short man with a silly hair-do called Krillin, Krillin's wife Eighteen, and his daughter Marron. The final person who Sonic felt a good bonding friendship vibe from was Gohan's dad Son Goku. Something about the man Sonic like.

"Okay you, tell us who you, how did you stop the thefts for fast. Who are what are you!" Gohan demanded.

_Damnit, I can't tell them I'm a hedgehog. They'll think I'm nuts. Just give them the big more important details'_ Sonic thought. Sonic sighed and started, "My name is Sonic. I'm not really from Earth, "The others gasped and neared in interest. "I'm come from a faraway planet called Mobius. Back home, I'm sort of the planet's protector along with my powerful friends. On my planet we have 7 special gems call Chaos Emeralds. Collect all 7 and you can do Chaos Control and you get universal power. This deranged lunatic robotics scientist Dr. Ivo Robotnik; I like to call him Dr. Eggman because he's a real egghead; he's my arch nemesis. I always beat him at the end for countless years. Recently, I and my friends were trying to stop his latest scheme to take over the universe. I and two other friends…err…make that one friend and an acquaintance have a special ability to control Chaos Control, and use it for good. We were on a special floating island called Angel Island, where a legendary gem called the Master Emerald lives at; said to be created by the gods themselves with a power of infinity; my friend Knuckles guards it; I guess when we used it, something went funky and I was transported here." Sonic finished.

"Wow, so you're a hero on another planet huh?" Goku said excitedly.

Sonic smirked, "Yeah pretty much."

Gohan's brow furrowed. "Well, how were to keep up with my flying and run so fast?" he asked.

"Like I said my name is Sonic; I have supersonic speed. I can run faster than the speed of sound!" Sonic bragged.

"Wow!" Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks chorused. Vegeta however did not buy it.

"Alright, show us you can run faster than the speed of sound then," Vegeta challenged.

Sonic glared at Vegeta. He was almost exactly like Shadow. "Fine then, follow me," Sonic said and walked out. The others followed. The blue hero outside.


	2. Race and Tails and a Threat

I do not own Sonic or Dragonball Z. All belong to rightful owners

Sonic was stretching his leg joints; loosening them up. Next to him hovering off the ground were Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo. Vegeta had challenged Sonic's claim to be faster than the speed of sound. Bulma held up her stop watch and yelled to them, "Alright the race will soon begin. Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Gohan will not only race you, but monitor you Sonic." Sonic smirked and nodded. He got into running position while the other racer got into speed flying position. "On you mark," Bulma start, raising a red flag and waiting to click the timer," Get set…GO!"

A flash of blue light and a gust wind flew passed everyone. Goku blinked and saw he the others were still here, except for Sonic. Vegeta annoyed started next, with the others closely behind. Sonic was far ahead until he saw Vegeta and Goku tailing him. He smirked and increased his speed. "It's amazing Vegeta. He's really very speedy." Goku called to the sayain prince.

"I can see that clown. But not for long." Vegeta growled. He picked up his air speed. Soon Goku, Sonic and Vegeta were neck in neck. Vegeta used the wind to pick up his velocity; he was not in front of Sonic and Goku. _'Heh, finally. Not only will I get 1__st__ place, but I'll finally beat that idiot Kakarot and show that blue freak who's boss. The only way he can beat me now if one of them goes faster than the speed of sound."_ Vegeta thought wickedly. The he saw in slow motion, Sonic running right pass to him.

"A sonic boom, he is running faster than the speed of sound!" Gohan yelled.

"See you all at the finish line!" Sonic cried out to the losers. He was now a blur and gusts of wind followed after him. Back and CC, the rest of Goku's friends were waiting for the winner. Everyone stood their ground when a giant burst of wind passed them. Out of the wind was…Sonic! Behind him were the sayains and the Namek.

Picollo breathed calmly, "He really his faster than the speed of sound. He made a sonic boom."

Everyone gasped and was taken aback. Sonic rubbed his nose in triumph. He stopped when he heard something. "I know those engines…" Sonic said quietly. Everyone gave him a puzzled look. The sound was getting louder as the Z gang looked up and was a giant air plane. 'The Tornado!" Sonic cried, "Tails!"

"Who?" Goku asked.

The plane landed and out of it came a young boy with messy dirty blonde hair. He was wearing yellow and white shirt and a belt that looked like two fox tails. He wore brown cargo pants and had goggles on him. 'Sonic!" the boy cheered running to his friend.

"A friend of yours?' Krillin asked.

"Yeah, my name is Miles Prower…" The boy said.

Trunks and Goten giggled, "Pfft...Miles…"

"You can call me Tails!" Tails said sheepishly. "I'm Sonic's best buddy! Right Sonic?" The boy turned to his teenage friend.

Sonic confidently smirked, "Correct." He winked and Tails while Tails gave his friend an "I've somewhat figured it out look". 'Anyway, Tail is a Mobian like me. He's one of the smartest people on Mobius. A real mechanic .He's a child prodigy he is.' Sonic bragged.

"Hahaha, well I'm not that smart. Sure I can make plans and vehicles, a few transporters and teleporters and rockets, and I can make a few inter-dimensional portals." Tails said modestly. The Z fighters gaped. Bulma had a thrilled expression on her face, someone to talk about technology with. No muscle-brained fighter that don't know a circuit from a wire.

"Well than, let's get inside so we can get talk this out. I want to know more about this Mobius. I want to know who you're friends are so we can find them. And can you tell us a bit more about Chaos Emeralds and Chaos Control." Bulma implied.

The two human Mobians nodded. "I don't what it is, but something about those Chaos Emeralds and Chaos Control give me a bad feeling…" Goku said quietly.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A huge fire crackled, it was once a small village. It was now turning to ashes, thanks to mysterious attacker. The attacker had upward spiky silvery hair. His eyes were a sinister dark green. The man's skin was pale and his perfect face bore a smirk. He wore a silver Chinese shirt with blue outlining. We wore tight silver pants. His shoes were half red half blue. His rider gloved hands were fondling a shiny white emerald. "Chaos Emerald achieved.' He announced to himself.

"Soon I'll have all the Chaos Emeralds and I can complete my transformation. Then I'll also gather the Dragonballs and make my wish for immorality and ultimate power. I'll destroy Sonic and his friends, and those annoying Z warriors. The universe will soon be in my hand, he cackled, "I am chaos itself. I am NAZO the hedgehog!!!" He laughed manically. Nazo paused and stared at his reflection in a puddle of human blood. "Or may just Nazo the human or just Nazo…." His voice trailed off.


	3. Where the Others Are

I do not own Sonic or Dragonball Z. All belong to rightful owners

In down-town Satan City; four figures came out of an alley-way. The one leading the group was a teenage boy that looked like the human blue blur. Only thing different was that he had a darker skin-pigment, spikier black hair with red streaks in it, intense red eyes, a deep scowl, a black leather rider jacket with a white fur collar, tight black pants, red and yellow and white unusual skater sneakers, white rider gloves with strange gold rings on his wrists, and on him was a holster for a gun and keys to a motorcycle. His name was Shadow the human Hedgehog; the ultimate life-form.

The second teenage boy in the group was much stranger. He had the same dark skin-pigment as his scowling companion; but a confident look on him with a smile and golden eyes. His silvery white hair was strange; the front was spiked while the rest of the long hair came down, it was equally spiky as his human hedgehog counterparts. He wore a white and yellow shirt, only it was also light blue. It had a white fur collar as well. He wore loose fitting silver pants and his strange futuristic black and yellow and light blue sneakers. He had rider gloves only that had glowing-like markings on them. His name was Silver the human hedgehog.

The third person was the only teenage girl there. She was the smallest compared to the other three tall boys. She had stylish short pink hair with a red head band on it. She wore a red and white-lined sleeveless dress. She had red and white heeled boots and no one knew that she carried along a giant hammer somewhere hidden with her. She had lovely green eyes and was very cute. A lot of men down the street were cat-calling her and wolf-whistling. She sent them back death glares. Her name was Amy Rose the human hedgehog.

The fourth boy was by far the tallest; he had grumpy expression on his face. He was lean yet quite muscular. He wore a red tank top with a white V on it. His red and green pant flared a bit at the bottom. He wore a red, yellow, green, and on the top gray sneakers. He had long red dread locks and skin-pigment. He wore white gloves with spikes coming from the knuckles. His name was Knuckles the human echidna. He growled, "Gah! Shadow how long is this going to take! I could be searching for Angel Island and the Master Emerald!"

"Oh stop your complaining! We were lucky enough to wake up near each other! Once we find Sonic we'll search for Angel Island!" Amy snapped.

Shadow scowled, "We do not need the incompetent fool. I am far stronger than Sonic."

"What did you say you faker!" Amy threatened pulling out her hammer.

"Okay, okay, let's calm down everyone. Arguing isn't gonna get us far. Amy is right though, we need to find Sonic and the others." Silver said. Amy huffed, Knuckles grunted, and Shadow said nothing and turned away. Silver sighed and looked up to the sky, _'Blaze, where are you? I hope you are well.'_

_IIIIIIIIIIIII_

Somewhere in the deep forest, figures came through the woods. A tall girl with a purple and pink-rimmed tailcoat with white tight pants, high-heeled boots, a red gem on her forehead, and purple hair pulled in a high ponytail moved. Her face was expressionless, her cat like yellow eyes darted. She was Blaze the human cat. Behind her were a little girl with high peach pig-tails and a cute orange dress with a blue bow on it. Next to her was a blue and yellow Chao with a red bow around its neck. This was Cream the human rabbit and Cheese the Chao.

The three other figures was an extremely tall somewhat muscular man with green hair, he had sharp teeth and headphones on. He wore a white shirt and a yellow gold chain necklace. He had an open brown coat on and jeans. His sneakers were black and orange. He was Vector the human Alligator. The next person was bugging Vector was a small boy. He had dirty blonde hair like Tails, and a black and red baseball cap with gold goggles on top. He wore a yellow and black striped polo shirt and blue shorts. He was poking fun at Vector; he was Charmy the human Bee. The last one had an annoyed expression his face. His skin-pigment was dark like Shadow's. He had purple hair, his band here dyed orange. He wore ninja-like clothing, a purple tank top with fish-net collar; dark pink tight pants with leg wrappings and blue ninja sandals. He wore gloves and a black wristlet with yellow dagger on it **(A/N: Sorry for my bad descriptions. I know I suck at this. Use your imaginations okay?) **He was Espio the human chameleon. The trio of Vector, Espio, and Charmy made Team Chaotix!

"Argh, Charmy get the hell off me right now!" Vector barked.

"Try to you big oaf!" Charmy teased.

Espio sighed, "Vector, language. We are in the presence of a woman and a young girl.

Blaze shot the trio a death glare; they snapped silent. Cream broke the ice and asked, "Blaze, when are we going to find Sonic-san? It's getting dark'

Cream was Blaze's first real friend after Silver **(A/n: Thinking back to the game Sonic Rush.)** She gave a rare smile sweetly, "Soon Cream." She then held out her hand and flames burned brightly in her palm to lead the way; she was unaffected by the flame.

Charmy sighed and asked, "Blaze, can't we stop and camp here for the night. I lost my wings so I can't fly no more. Walking takes a lot outta me."

Vector barked, "Stop your stupid whining. The sooner we find the others, the sooner we figure out what's going on!"

"Both Vector and Charmy are right Blaze. The children need rest, we can search in the morning," Espio advised, "Being that I'm a ninja I need no sleep so I can keep guard duty." Vector rolled his eyes; Espio had such an ego that almost rivaled Shadow and Sonic's.

Blaze stopped there. She turned the four and nodded, "We'll rest here for the night, for the kids."

Charmy and Cream cheered. Vector sighed with relief. Espio coolly smiled. Blaze looked up to a starry sky, _'Where are we Silver? What has happened? Sonic, please fund us." _

IIIIIIIIII

A woman stared down below a nighttime bustling city on a roof-top. The lights were on and so were the security lights. This was no matter for the woman; she easily stole a priceless diamond from a jewelry shop. The woman left in its place her calling-card. She smirked seductively, "This gem is beautiful; but nothing compares to the beauty of Chaos Emerald. Especially the brilliant Master Emerald; and the guard boy is fun to play with. Knuxie, so serious and always alert." She huffed, "Always getting in my way!"

She was truly beautiful and sexy to any man. They'd faint because of her. She had shoulder length white hair, a dark skin-pigment, pink lipstick and blue eye shadow on. She wore a pink and white heart shaped strapless shirt and black tights. She had red and pink high-heel boots and long elbow length gloves. On her back however were large black bat wings. She was the mast infamous theft; treasure hunter Rough the Human bat. "I don't know how I got back to Earth, or when. Or how I got this lovely human body, but I will still get my hands on a Chaos Emerald!" She smiled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sonic lied back on the guest bed. He stared up to the roof top. He missed his friends, it was lucky to find Tails already. He turned and saw Tails' light was on; Tails was trying to calculate something. Sonic peered over and saw sheets and blue-prints on a portal or a ship of some kind. "Hey Tails, what the heck are you doing!"

Tails looked up, "I'm trying to find out what happened,"

"So what did happen?"

"We are on Earth yes, but here's the interesting part. I think we're in some sort of other parallel universe!"

"What! Another universe?"

"Yeah, the Earth we were on was our own universe's Earth. I think Chaos Control sent us here, and I think those Z guys can help us. Ms. Bulma is very smart."

"So what about the human scenario…"

"I think it's the affect of this universe. But that's just a guess. I think we have to play it safe and human as best we can, don't mention anything about being talking animals really."

Sonic nodded. Tails smiled meekly and turned of his light. The duo of friends fell asleep with questions in their heads.


	4. Rescue and The Legend of Shadow

I do not own Sonic or Dragonball Z. All belong to rightful owners

Morning with the Sons and Briefs was awkward. The Sons were staying over for a bit so they a got a good chance to get to know each other. Sonic and Tails watched stunned as Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, and Trunks inhale a giant breakfast buffet that could feed all of Mobius. "I think I'm going to be sick…" Sonic mourned losing his appetite.

"So do all saiyains eat like this?" Tails asked meekly.

Chi-Chi sighed, "Yes, well mostly with my Goku." Suddenly the entire room started to shake.

"What is this, earthquake?" Bulma panicked. The Son men and Brief men stood up and got alert. Bulma flipped on the news and a reporter was doing breaking news. "**Terror, absolute terror. What looks to be a giant robot is attacking Satan City. No word from our hero Mr. Sa-"**Before the new changed to a picture of Dr. Eggman! "Eggman!" Tails and Sonic gasped.

"So that's Dr. Eggman huh…" Goku commented, "Weird looking guy."

"**Greetings people of Earth. I am the supreme genius Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. I have created this robot and it is fully armed to destroy. Surrender your planet to the Eggman Empire and swear you allegiance to me. Or else this city will fall-"**Eggman began his demanding speech. "That Eggman never gives up." Sonic sighed before heading for the door. **"-and I also have the capture of this young lady" **Eggman finished; the camera turned and showed the image of human Amy Rose crying out "**SONIC!! HELP ME!!!**"

"Amy?!?" Tails and Sonic gasped.

'Is she a friend of yours too?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, a very good friend," Tails said. He glanced over to Sonic who was clenching his fists tightly and grinding his teeth. "Eggman has gone too far," he growled before he rushed out the door and sped through the bushes making a Sonic-shaped hole. The other went out before Bulma cried out, 'Do you even know where Satan City is?" Sonic stopped and rushed back, making another hole through a bush. He stopped right in front of Bulma and shrugged sheepishly.

"Follow me," Gohan said and he made his way to the sky. Sonic followed after with Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, Goku, and the others.

"Hey Tails, how would you describe Sonic…?" Bulma asked.

"Oh Sonic," Tails said while power up the Tornado, "Sonic's like the wind." He said simply before taking off, leaving a very confused Bulma alone.

IIIIIII

Meanwhile in Satan City, Silver and his group were trying to save Amy. "Argh, this is an unbelievable time for Shadow to get a temper tantrum and run off!" Knuckles grunted, holding off one of the robots arms. Silver nodded and threw a car at the robot with his psychic powers.

"Wah ha-ha!! Look how those pathetic fools struggle. Whatever made you all go human is beyond me, but I love how it made you all weaker!" Eggman gloated.

"Oh quiet you Egg-head. We have not become weak; once Sonic gets here he'll kick your fat butt **again**!" Amy snarled. Eggman growled, pressed a button on his egg-carrier and made the robot shake her a little.

"Now Eggy hasn't your mother ever taught you to be nice to girls," a voice came from nowhere. Eggman, Amy, Silver, and Knuckles all turned their heads and saw a human Sonic sitting on a ledge; floating besides him was Goku and behind him were the other Z fighters.

"Sonic!" They all said in unison.

"Well it's about time you got here Sonic," Knuckles said casually. "Where've yah been?"

"Oh you know me, here and there, "Sonic replied. "But am I glad to see you guys."

"Who are your new friends?" Silver asked.

"This is Goku and his friends the Z fighters. They're the protectors of Earth." Sonic introduced everyone to his friends. "These are some of my good friends, Silver who has psychic powers, and Knuckles the knuckle headed guardian of the Master Emerald"

"Hello, good to meet you all"

"Hey, nice to meet cha"

"Um hello guys, aren't you all forgetting about **ME!!" **Amy screeched.

"Oh yeah" Sonic said dumbly. He ran over zigzagging, confusing the locked robot.

"You want to play games my newly morphed pest, let's play!" Eggman yelled. "Attention Eggbot E135-03, destroy Sonic and his friends. But mostly Sonic!" **(Warning: I am terrible at fight scenes. Don't flame me for it.)**

The robot began to shoot missiles and rockets at Sonic and the Z fighters. Silver repelled some with his power while Knuckles kept punches them down. The Z fighters kept blasting down the missiles and tried blasting the robot. Sonic was easily dodging the rockets. He leapt on top of a missile, going from missile to rocket doing some cool trick, taunting the robot. This was annoying the robot.

"Sonic, do the old slap on the wrist trick!" Knuckles called out. Sonic grinned and jumped on the robot's arm. He pulled down an eye-lid and stuck out his tongue, "Nyah Nyah!" The robot tried to swat Sonic off but only crushed off its arm.

The Mobians laughed hysterically. "Oldest trick in the book! Robots are so stupid!" Knuckles laughed. "Sonic finish it off!" Goku called out. Just then Tails zoomed by in the Tornado. He lowered the window and threw a hand-sized gold ring. Sonic jumped and caught it and ran at super speed. He looked like he was turning into some sort of spinning ball.

"W-what the heck's happening to him?" Gohan stuttered.

Eggman's face dropped a bit, "Anything but that…"

"Alright! It's Sonic's Spin Attack™!" Amy cried out. Sonic lunged for the arms that kept Amy, destroyed it, and grabbed Amy out. He gave her to Gohan and rushed over to Goku. "Hey Goku wanna help me do the honors?"

Goku smirked, 'I'd love to." He got into a stance and started powering up his most powerful attack, "_**KAME-HAME-HAA!!"**_ A blast a blue energy exploded from his hands and hit the robot, destroying it. "And for the piece of resistance!" Sonic smiled devilishly, he ran up and used his Axe Kick™ on Eggman's Egg-Carrier, sending him flying.

"Wah!! I won't forget this!" Eggman screeched. "I'll be back Sonic!!"

"And I'll be ready and waiting to kick your butt." Sonic yelled back. Amy jumped out of Gohan's arms and immediately latched on to Sonic. "Oh Sonic, I knew you would come! I just knew it!" She squealed happily.

"Aw ain't that sweet," Goku teased, "Is she special Sonic?" Nudging him.

Sonic blushed and fumbled, "Uh…um…err…well you see she's actually not my-"Be but he was cut off by Amy who announced, "I'm Sonic's girlfriend, Amy Rose! I have first dibs! "

"Heh…Heh… she's more like my self-proclaimed girlfriend. I never really had a choice. Amy can get…scary…" Sonic said glumly, scratching the back of his head.

"I know how that feels," Goku sighed remembering his darling scary-when-angry-wife Chi-Chi.

"I knew you'd come for me-err-I mean us Sonic!" Amy said sweetly. "That dumb Shadow said you wouldn't."

"Wait hold the phone Amy, you saw Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"Well yeah Sonic, he was travelling with us for a little bit." Silver said. "Until he uh...Well…"

"That pompous ass had a temper tantrum and ran off!" Knuckles finished.

_--*Flashback*--_

_Shadow, Amy, Knuckles, and Silver were in the middle of the city. Amy, Knuckles, and Shadow were all in an argument about asking for directions. Silver was failing to try and stop the argument before is brought unnecessary violence. Amy had already token out her hammer. _

"_I say we ask someone if they've seen Sonic!" Amy shrieked._

"_Well, I think we should just ask someone where the hell we are first and find out what happened!" Knuckles bellowed,_

"_We should do neither. You all are lucky enough to be allowed to follow me. I never asked you all to follow me. We should just keep heading straight!" Shadow growled._

"_Lucky!?! You call hanging out with a stuck up, proud, arrogant, over-confident son of a bitch like you?" Knuckles swore._

_That really hurt Shadow's pride. The black haired teen grinded his teeth and clenched his fists. "You better back down echidna. We may be in a new world in new bodies, but I can still kick your ass." He threatened._

"_Guys, stop. Fighting is not the solution." Silver tried to calm everyone. He looked around; they were defiantly drawing people's attention. The last thing they needed was attention._

"_I've had enough of you imbeciles!" Shadow shouted. In a great big gust of wind, Shadow ran/skated off, far from the city._

_IIII_

_Later, the group had gotten silent since Shadow's little outburst and departure. Amy broke the ice, "Uh Silver…d-do yah think Shadow's alright?" she asked._

_Silver smiled and reassured her, "Don't worry Amy, Shadow's a big boy. He can take care of himself. Remember he's the ultimate life-form" Amy gave a weak smile. Suddenly, the ground started to shake._

"_Hey what is this, an earthquake?" Knuckles grunted. Suddenly two building broke apart and out came a giant over armed robot. Beside it was Eggman floating in his Egg Carrier. _

"_Eggman! The group gasped in unison. So Eggman was here too. Another problem for them. Eggman looked down at the group who shouted his name. He squinted, they looked familiar. Being the genius he was he came to the conclusion…It was Scary Damsel Amy, Knuckle- Head Knuckles, and Pest of the Future Silver. Only they were…human. Strange…were Sonic and the other here as well. and also humans. The deranged doctor shrugged and pressed a button. Making the robot grab Amy. She shrieked and a fight ensued. _

_--*End of Flashback*--_

"And that's what happened." Amy finished the story. They had all returned to C.C.

"Man this Shadow guy sounds an awful like Vegeta!" Goku joked. Vegeta growled and glared and his rival.

"Oh yeah he is. That was my first impulse on from Vegeta. A Shadow vibe came from him." Sonic explained. "Shadow's a complicated guy. He can't remember his past, but let me tell what we do know. Shadow's my rival, like you Goku and Vegeta."

"Oh wow cool, we're so much alike!" Goku squealed.

"Besides that," Tails said, "Shadow was created.

"Created?" Bulma questioned.

Tails explained, "Shadow was created by Dr. Gerald Robotnik, Eggman's grandfather. He had been charged with the task of researching a path to immortality, something that he does in the hopes that he could cure his granddaughter, Maria, of the terminal illness "NIDS" (Neuro-Immune Deficiency Syndrome). He created Shadow as "The Ultimate Life Form", a first step towards achieving that goal, but the government deemed Project Shadow a threat, and dispatched G.U.N. troopers to the space colony ARK, who destroyed the research, shut down the ARK, and killed all those present, including Maria. Before she died, she ejected Shadow towards Earth in an escape pod, telling him to give people "a chance to be happy". Gerald, driven insane by her death, designed a program that would cause the research station Space Colony ARK to crash into Earth once all seven Chaos Emeralds were placed inside it. Back on Earth, he modified Shadow's mind so that he would carry out Gerald's plan if he was ever released. Fifty years later, Shadow was released from suspended animation by Dr. Eggman, who sought after Shadow after learning from Gerald's diary that he was the ultimate life form his grandfather had created, hoping to use him to conquer the world. Shadow, under Gerald's programming and swearing revenge on the humans who caused the death of Maria, his only friend, tricked Eggman along with our friend Rouge into helping him collect all seven Chaos Emeralds. The trio would place them in the ARK, nearly allowing it to crash into Earth. Amy Rose managed to trigger the true memory of Maria and her wish, and the ARK was placed back into orbit using his skill, _Chaos Control_, using up the last of his energy and sending him falling to Earth, seemingly dead. Rouge saves Shadow while they are investigating Dr. Eggman's secret base." Tails was out of breathe. That was a lot of info. After all, Rouge told him everything about Shadow that she could get about him. The Z fighters gaped, this guy was complicated.

"So…he's like Vegeta…" Goku said dumbly. Everyone fell over. Vegeta punched him in the face, "You idiot, I am not like him!"

"In reality, Shads is an enigma." Sonic said idly. Once again everyone fell over.


	5. From Bad to Worst

I do not own Sonic or Dragonball Z. All belong to rightful owners

"Ah, finally civilization!" Vector the now human crocodile said out loud in relief. Blaze and her group had finally arrived at the Northern Capital. "I thought we'd be stranded in the wilderness forever!

"Is there ever a time where you can shut up for five minutes?" Espio snapped coldly.

"I don't think that's even possible!" Charmy teased. Vector just clonked him on the head. "B-big jerk" he managed to get out.

"Would you idiots shut up? I'm sensing an evil presence here!" Blaze hissed. Her cat-like eyes burning with rage and annoyance. Immediately team Chaotix finally quieted, before an explosion was heard from a nearby jewelry store. "Get behind Cream!" Blaze ordered to the small girl. Cream did even pause and ran behind her friend. '_I've never felt this kind of energy before. It's even worse than Iblis and Mephiles put together!'_

"B-Blaze…I'm scared." Cream whimpered. The smoke cleared and a handsome…dare I say almost perfect looking young man came out of the smoke. Blaze got into a battle position. He deep green eyes were full of hatred and evil, him his hand was a glowing purple Chaos Emerald. "Who are you?" Blaze demanded.

The perfect boy just sneered, "I am Nazo. By the looks of you you are a Mobian correct?" He glanced at Cream who clanged closer to Blaze.

"I am. I am Blaze the cat…guardian of the Sol Emeralds."

"Well Miss Blaze…tell me where the other Chaos Emeralds are and where Sonic and Shadow might be at.

Vector spoke up, "Listen buddy, we don't know where that show-boat Sonic or that arrogant jerk Shadow is. And he sure as hell don't know thing about the other Chaos Emeralds. So…shoo and go away and give us that Chaos Emerald while your at it!"

"Brave words from such and weak brainless buffoon." Nazo snorted.

"WHY YOU-" but was cut off when Nazo appeared right in front of him and punched his gut. The large green haired music loving human crocodile was sent flying into a parked bus. Cream screamed a bit in fear. "Monster!" Espio growled.

"I hate to hit and run but I have business to return to. If you do see either Sonic or Shadow…" Nazo started kicking off the ground and floating into midair. "Tell them that Nazo the hedgehog is back and is here for revenge." Then she shot towards the sky and flew off.

Espio and Charmy rushed over to help Vector up. "You okay Vector?" Charmy asked.

Vector coughed up some blood and hacked out, "Y-yeah. Doesn't hurt as much now. That jackass is pretty strong though…sent me flying. But next time…h-he better watch-watch out…" Then he passed out.

"Poor Vector-san." Cream sobbed. She turned to Blaze, "I-I miss home and my mother. Where is Sonic-san?"

Blaze gave a sad look to the small girl, "I just don't know…"

IIIIIIIIIII

On top of a mountain somewhere in the desert, Shadow looked upon a and sandy plains. His eyes we close, _'This dark chaos energy. I recognize it. There's only one person with this kind of power…it can't be…he's dead…Nazo!' _Shadow's eyes shot opened. Talking to himself Shadow began, "It can't be him...Nazo. Sonic and I defeated him as Shadic! He's supposed to be dead! This is bad…I can't believe I'm saying this…I think I might need Sonic help. He seems stronger than ever!" Shadow clenched his teeth and balled up his fists, this was getting from bad to worst.


End file.
